Friends forgotten
by greenxeggsxandxspam
Summary: What Kristoff and Henry were talking about in the crypt at the beginning of eleventh grade burns  SLASH will be a few chapters so stay tuned
1. Chapter 1

Henry grimaced and held his hands over his ears as if the repetitive beats booming through the Crypt were deafening him. Truthfully, he'd heard the music turned up twice as loud at Matt's annual Halloween party and he'd been stomping his feet right along with it, but he wasn't exactly pleased that Vlad had dragged him here so he could make out with his rebound girl. And he wasn't pleased with her, for that matter. The girl wore COMBAT BOOTS, for christ's sake, like she'd just walked out of World War II or something. As he was internally ranting he caught a glimpse of shiny red pleather and turned. Henry checked out the girl that passed him and raised an eyebrow. The girl had cleavage up past her collarbone; Goth-y or not, boobs were boobs.

Vlad nudged him "I'll be right back Henry. I've got to talk to Snow in private"

Henry watched him walk off, a girl from across the room rose to follow him. As a parting shot for Vlad leaving him in this creepy club alone, he shouted "Is talk code for make out with?" Vlad didn't acknowledge this but a few girls in heavy makeup looked at him as if he were something that'd crawled out of a dumpster out back. 'right back at'cha.' he thought, putting his hand to his mouth and licking between his fingers in the most vulgar gesture he knew.

"Hey!" He jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned and saw a girl he vaugely recognized from school. One of the goth kids that'd introduced Vlad to this joint. She had a few peircings dotting her face and purple-streaked hair, but other than that she hadn't laid the whole 'queen of the underworld' thing on too thick. He even thought to compliment her yellow checkered converse but she spoke before he could. "You're Vlad's friend right?" She asked. She seemed to notice that he was checking her out but didn't mention it. She squared her shoulders and didn't wait for an answer. "I don't know what sorta wierd stuff goes on back there." she indicated the door that Vlad and Snow had slipped through. "But i'm letting you know right here and now that if Snow gets hurt by Vlad even the tiniest bit, i'm holding you responsible. And you do NOT want that. Got me?"

He wasn't sure how to answer such a blatant threat from a GIRL, so he just half-nodded and said. "Like your shoes." before he waved her off and went to sit at one of the couches. He sunk down into it like it was a beanbag, the thing was so beaten up.

After a second of closing his eyes and letting the massive couch cushion cradle him he heard, "The hell are you doing here, McMillan?" he cracked an eye irritably and saw a sight that really topped off this crappy night. Silver hair drooped over glaring eyes that were fixed on him.

Henry sneered, "Looking for you of course." He hauled himself off the couch and stood an unmasculine distance from the other boy "Let's have a kiss, love."

Kristoff seemed about to punch him, but his fist didn't raise past his waist. "Really. What the hell do you want? It's not like you'd just come slumming here." He spun and sunk into the velvet couch.

Henry perched near the edge of it with him and said, "Vlad's out back with some chick, so i'm waiting."

Something seemed to flash in Kristoffs face and he stood, shouting "Tell your friend to stay away from Snow! He doesn't have any right to fuck around with her!"

A few people were looking in their direction but Kristoff still stood, still fumed.

"Chill out, Dave. I'm not happy about it either."

"My name's not David, i haven't been David for years, stupid." He swung him self back into the couch with a thump.

"Oh, right, and I'm Fabio now instead of Henry." He rolled his eyes. "You can't just go changing your name because you think it's cool."

"One: i do what i want. And two: i've never been cool, you know that."

Henry inwardly flinched at this. it sounded like something Vlad might say when he was feeling mopey. He thought carefully about what he said next so as not to tread over any delicate memories. "Do you remember... that one time at the pool?"

Kristoff's face went blank for a second then it lit up and he nodded. "At that old chick's house across the street? Of course i remember, we used to swim there all summer. When we were..." He mouths the word friends, but says nothing more.

"We were kids back then, so tresspassing wasn't a big deal to us. We used to climb the fence and swim all day, since Miss Locksley was too deaf to hear us splashing."

"There were lots of kids that did it,huh? But i always thought of it as being our spot." He coughs as if he hadn't intended to say so much.

"Hey Da- Kristoff? Do you remember the last time we went to that pool? When it was just the two of us and-"

Kristoff shifted uncomfortably and he interrupted, "I don't really remember details; just that we always went."

Feeling suddenly daring, Henry placed a hand on the other boys knee and looked him in the eye. "Don't pretend you don't remember it." He lowered his voice, so quiet that Kristoff was practically reading his lips rather than listen through the music. "We were hopping out of the pool early to dry in the sun since i forgot my towel when it started to rain...


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait first version i wrote (which was better than this) got erased :'( One should note that both characters are around ten in this. I know it conflicts with how Vlad and Henry were best friends since they were eight but two seven year olds kissing will make me go to hell, so without further ado IT'S FLASHBACK TYMEEEE!

(p.s. folks, i own nothing besides a sweet vegetable garden)

The two boys had barely started to feel the prickle of the sun drying their skin when David peeped as he felt the first raindrop sting his skin. In a matter of seconds both boys were half-drenched again and hiding underneath a small metal awning that once covered a miniature vegetable garden.

They sat shivering in silence watching the rain pelt the half covered pool until David whispered, "Are you cold?"

Henry looked up at him and opened his mouth to speak but the only sound he emitted was the clack of chattering teeth. He loooked away when David started giggling and was about to mutter something offensive when his friend was suddenly very close and was wrapping the towel around both of them. Henry choked out "Wh-what the heck, Dave. Get off!" He was blushing.

"You don't wanna catch a cold, right? So we can share a towel." His face was buried against the other boy's shoulder.

"Yea-well, no. But, you don't just start hugging people,y'know? Especially boys."

David shifted and looked up at him, their noses ony inches apart "Why?"

"Because you only hug people you...like."

"like? like peope you wanna kiss and stuff?" His grip on Henry loosened a bit and he looked unsure.

"Yeah. I mean if someone saw you hug me they'd think- they'd think."

"That we kiss... and stuff?"

"Yeah."

They fell into an akward silence.

"But henry, I..." He pulled his arms away and the towel fell beside them. "I do like you. What's wrong with that?"

Suddenly Henry's well of wisdom dried up and he was left gaping like a fish. "What?"

"I said... Never mind!" He leapt up gathered his towel and shuffled off past the pool. The storm had mostly dissapated whie they'd spoken but he quickly vanished into the fine mist it had left behind.

Henry shook the last drops of moisture from his hair and sighed. His day had been super wierd and to top it off he was supposed to be home twenty minutes ago. His mom was gonna go on a spanking frenzy. He stood up, pulled on his still soaked t-shirt and grudgingly started for home.

Sorry so short i'm too mentally drained to replicate the original masterpeice.

Please review or i will go on a "spanking frenzy"


	3. Chapter 3

Henry glanced pensively at Kristoff who just sat looking embarrassed. "Why'd you have to bring that up anyway, Mcmillan? It's not like that meant anything. I was just a kid."

"I know, i'm not saying it meant anything, i just wanted to know that you remembered." His hand unconsciously rose to his lips. "Sometimes I'm not sure it actually happened."

"Maybe it's better if it didn't?" Kristoff said bitterly.

"No, that's not it at all. Just look at us now," He sat up straighter and forced a grin. "I mean, we're both making a total killing with the chicks, and no one would ever expect something like that of either of us. It's just cool to have... y'know a big secret... i guess."

Kristoff snorted. "Can you imagine the two of us doing something like that now? People would flip."

"Right here?" Henry gave a real grin this time and was leaning in towards a startled Kristoff when he caught the alley door opening out of the corner of his eye. He pulled away quickly and tried his best to look disinterested. "I guess i'm gonna bounce..." Vlad was walking over with a puzzled look on his face. "Call me if you want... The number's still the same."

"What's going on?" Vlad asked Henry, slugging him lightly in the arm.

"Who busted your lip?" Henry asked, indicating the smear of red on his best friends mouth.

Vlad mumbled something about tripping and Henry snorted. Vlad then shrugged and said "Lipstick." Kristoff glared at him and Henry shook his head with a look of disapproval. "Are you ready? I don't want to be late for the movie."

Henry muttered, "Are you kidding? I was ready to leave before we walked in the door."

Kristoff felt a pang of hurt at this but said nothing, sinking back into the couch with his usual look of disinterest.

October caught Vlad and Henry before they left and they exchanged a few words Kristoff couldn't hear. As they slipped past her she flashed a look of disdain in Vlad's direction then came over to where Kristoff was and perched in her usual spot on the back of the couch her sneakers leaving footprints on the couch cushions. Raul, the guy who manned the bar, rolled his eyes at her, but he had long since stopped trying to have her sit properly. "So, What were you and McMillan talking about, lookin' all lovey-dovey?" When Kristoff didn't answer she changed the subject. "I think you were right about Vlad, there's something weird about that kid. I don't like how much time he spends with Snow. I mean he just comes in here without even saying 'hi' and sneaks out back with her."

Kristoff shrugged, his thoughts on a certain bronze skinned boy.

October sighed, "Wow, here I am admitting that you were right and you don't even pay attention. You really are crushing on Henry McMillan. Sprat's gonna be pissed that you turned him down, but not some jock."

"You're not gonna tell him." Kristoff said fiercely.

October blinked. "Omigod, i was just joking... you really ARE-" Kristoff jumped up and covered her mouth.

"Don't be so loud!" Several people were staring now and they both slinked down to sit correctly on the couch.

October whispered. "Really, what the HELL did he say to you?"

This chapters actually my favorite so far, i love writing October she's, like, so B.A.

also, review or else Kristoff will turn you down for a jock (readers: wut?) just do it


	4. i got some splainin to do

Sorry to all the wonderful reviewers for the major hiatus this has taken, ill try to update again as soon as possible, i do love this pairing. If anyone has any ideas for where to take the plot from here i'm open to suggestions. School's got me mentally drained.


End file.
